Solve for $x$ : $4 = \dfrac{x}{6}$
Multiply both sides by $6$ $ 4 {\cdot 6} = \dfrac{x}{6} {\cdot 6} $ Simplify: $24 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{6}} \cdot \cancel{6}$ $x = 24$